Kirby vs Charizard
Kirby vs Charizard is Peep4Life's ninety-first OMM. Description Kirby vs Pokemon! Nintendo icons battle in my ninety-first one minute melee! '' Intro '''ONE MINUTE MELEE!' WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS MELEE! Fight Kirby was wandering through the Kanto region, when he stumbled on a trainer called Ash. Ash turned and saw Kirby, immediately identifying him as a new Pokemon. Ash called on a Pokeball to try and capture Kirby. The ball merely bounced off the head of Kirby, who retaliated by inhaling the ball. Ash called on Charizard to battle the creature but before he could issue a command, Kirby clocked him with the hammer. Charizard was sent into a fit of rage and flew at Kirby. Go for broke! Fight! Kirby took to the air to avoid a Wing Attack from Charizard. He then turned into a stone and fell on Charizard's back. The fire/flying crashed to the floor. Charizard lifted himself and used Dragon Claw, sending Kirby into a three. Kirby was then scorched by a Flamethrower. Kirby came back with the hammer, he smacked Charizard in the head, dizzying the Pokemon. Charizard flew up but Kirby tried to inhale him. Fences flew towards Kirby. Charizard used his tail to ignite the wood, burning Kirby's feet. Kirby turned to a nearby Geodude and inhaled him. Kirby's body became very rocky and hard. He used Final Cutter and slashed one of Charizard's wings. Charizard roared and went for Dragon Claw, but Kirby's defense held up. Charizard chose to grab Kirby and use Seismic Toss. Charizard lifted Kirby who turned into a stone. The heavy weight made it difficult but Charizard still executed Seismic Toss, dropping Kirby into the ground. But Kirby flew straight back up! Charizard slammed him with his tail and sent him into the floor again. Once more, Charizard was surprised by the reemergence of Kirby! Kirby inhaled a nearby Goldeen. Goldeen's horn appeared on Kirby's head and he immediately fired a jet of water at Charizard. He slammed into a tree and Kirby smashed him with the hammer again. Charizard roared at Kirby and fired off a Flamethrower. Kirby was singed but unharmed in general. Kirby rammed into Charizard with the horn but Charizard grabbed him with his teeth and threw him towards the water. Charizard went for Wing Attack and drove Kirby across the water front. Kirby lunged with the hammer but Charizard used Dragon Claw, slashing right through Kirby's arm. Charizard then finished him by slamming his tail into Kirby's head, sending him deep into the water. KO Charizard roared at Kirby and the water before flying off to figure out what he was going to do next. Conclusion This melee's winner is: Charizard! Category:Peep4Life Category:Nintendo vs Nintendo Category:Male-only battles Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Super Smash Bros.' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Nintendo' themed One Minute Melee's Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees